The Argument
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Post warehouse. H.G. comes after Myka but finds Pete. They get into a huge argument over Myka and she walks in. One-shot.


**A/N: idea for the fic (argument scene) from an episode of Suite 7 between Eddie and Jaime.**

 **The Argument**

 _"_ _Helena…" Mykka's voice was breathless as my fingers danced lightly down her bare abdomen. Her hips bucked when I dragged my nails across her hip. "You're treacherous."_

 _I chuckled darkly into the brunette's ear. "Oh but you do love it." Nipping below Myka's ear gained a whimpering moan. I captured the younger woman's lips with mine once more to quiet a moan as my fingers slipped between her slick folds. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Myka's inner walls clenching around my fingers. "Myka…"_

 _"_ _Who's moaning now?" Narrowing my eyes, I curled my fingers causing Myka to gasp out. "Aaahh okay." Slowly, she moved her hips against my fingers. It won't be long now. "Helena…" Her rhythm quickened. "Please…" Arching her back, Myka buried her face in my neck. "I'm.…"_

 _Both of us gasped as a cold goo-y liquid poured over us. "What the bloody hell was that?" Extracting my fingers, I realized we were covered in neutralizer. "It's…how?" I looked to the frazzled brunette beside me for answers._

 _"_ _Claudia." Myka pointed towards the ceiling where a shower head was suspended on a wire. "The new gooer system. If there's any emotion or heat above a certain level, it gets neutralized." Her head lay back down on my arm. "It wasn't supposed to be finished until next week." Myka looked between us both. "This is going to take forever to clean up and get the smell out of our skin." She paused a moment and looked into my eyes. "Do you smell that?"_

 _"_ _Apples? Yes. The warehouse likes us together." We both broke out into a bit of laughter. "Let's get cleaned up love." I kissed the woman on the cheek. Myka laughed as I scrunched my nose in disgust. The goo tastes like it smells._

"Emily," I was being shaken. "Emily, wake up." Jumping, I shot up and grabbed the wrist of whoever was shaking me. "Emily!"

Letting go quickly, I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry, Martha."

"You were mumbling that woman's name again." Martha watched me horrified. She held the wrist I had a vice grip on. "Who is she? You were moaning."

 _How do I explain this without telling the truth?_ "She's an old friend that-," there was an overwhelmingly nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Something's wrong." I grabbed my computer and started searching the location of the GPS I left hidden in the warehouse.

"What? What's wrong?" The blonde sat on the bed beside me. "What are you looking at?"

"The warehouse is moving…" Pushing away the computer, I slid into my jeans and a button down dress shirt.

"What are you talking about? Warehouses don't move. You're going after that woman, aren't you? Emily!" Martha tried reaching for me but I moved.

"Yes. I am. I can't stand you any longer." I felt my voice falling back into my English accent. "You're pompous, absurd, and you think that the woman who wrote those dreadful vampire books is amazing." Grabbing my locket, my ring, my computer, and my wallet I raced out the door. Hailing down a cab, I had the man drive me to the airport. _I need to find Claudia. She can tell me where Myka is._ Opening my computer, I looked at the GPS location again. "Australia? Really?"

"We're here ma'am." The car came to a halt and I gathered my things.

"Thank you." Tipping the man a twenty, I got out of the car and raced to the desk. "I need a one-way ticket to Australia."

The woman's brow creased. "What part of Australia Miss.?"

"At this point, whichever location the next plane is heading towards." I knew it was going to be a long flight. Around twenty-one and a half hours if my math was correct.

"The next flight leaves in five hours."

"I'll take it." The woman finished the transaction and gave me the boarding pass.

"Thank you." I gave her a charming smile before running towards security. By the time I was at my gate, I had a few hours to kill. Thankfully, there was a shop that sold toiletries and other products so I could at least freshen up.

Twenty-two long hours later, I finally landed in Australia. Stopping at a diner, I used their WiFi to track the location again. I was right on top of it."Thank you Claudia for teaching me a few tricks."

"You look like a woman on a mission. Can I get you anything dear?" An older woman, probably in her sixties, smiled down at me.

"That I am. Can I get a coffee, please?"

"A Brit wanting anything besides tea, you are on a mission. I'll be right back." I wasn't sure how to take the woman's comment. I was exhausted and rather preoccupied. "Who are you looking for?"

"Excuse me?" I watched as the dark liquid Myka swore by filled the white cup.

"You're looking for someone. I can see it. Do you know where you're going?"

"Not exactly." I told the woman where the GPS said and she gave me directions. "Thank you, very much."

"You're welcome." The woman paused. "Take these." She placed her keys on the table. "You can borrow it since you're just going a few miles. Just bring it back by nine tonight."

"Why are you helping me like this?"

"Whoever you're looking for, you obviously love them. And besides, if you don't give it back, I can always claim it was stolen and get the insurance." She leaned in to whisper. "Don't give it back. I want the insurance."

I laughed and paid my bill; making sure to leave a gracious tip. "Thank you." Grabbing the keys, I made my way to the parking lot. Starting up the woman's car, I peeled out of the parking lot and sped towards the warehouse. My heart started to thunder behind my ribcage as I came to a stop. "Breathe Helena. You just need to be in here long enough to talk to Claudia. It's the only way to find Myka." Gathering my baring, I made my way inside.

"Who the hell are you?" A man with choppy blonde hair turned towards me from the desk. He tried pulling out his Tesla, but I did it faster.

"Put the Tesla down. I'm H.G. Wells and I'm here to talk to Claudia."

"Y-you're the H.G. Wells? The one who…"

"Yes, the one who tried to destroy the world. Now where's the caretaker?" My grip tightened on the trigger.

The man grinned. "I was going to say, the brilliant inventor. But, Miss. Donovan isn't here…"

"She is. She's always here." Glancing behind me, I was happy to see the young woman I grew to care about. "Hello darling. Where's Myka?"

Claudia walked into the light. She was so grown up now. "Jeff, she's okay. She's a friend of mine. Go join the others in the warehouse. I need to speak with her privately." The man did as he was told. Once he was gone, Claudia spoke again. "It's good to see you H.G. How did you find the warehouse? It's been cloaked."

I grinned, putting away my Tesla. "I'm very resourceful when I want to be. You know that. But, do you know where she is? I need to see her."

Claudia's eyes softened. "HG, she's with Pete. They moved once the warehouse did since they couldn't keep their jobs." The woman's voice was somber.

"With Pete? But why?" My mind raced. _Why would she move away with Pete?_ The look in Claudia's eyes was sympathetic. "Oh. _With_ Pete…." My heart dropped.

"I'm sorry H.G. I wish I could help you somehow." Claudia placed a hand on my shoulder.

I was quiet a moment. "You can. Where are the Regents?"

Frowning, Claudia's head turned. "What do you need them for?" She paused a moment. "You're not going to be ask to be bronzed again are you?"

"No. That would be torture. I'm going to ask them to use the Janus coin on me again. But this time, destroy it afterwards." My mind was made up.

The blood drained from the young girl's face. "H.G., that's insane! You'll be dead. Gone forever! It would kill Myka to know…,"

"She's with Pete. I've hurt her too much. She'll probably never forgive me for what I've done. If you don't tell me where they are, I will find them on my own."

Claudia may have been the caretaker, but she still gave into my stare. "I can't. I won't help you destroy yourself."

Sighing, I nodded. "I understand. Thank you Claudia."

"F-for what?" I started walking away. "H.G., for what?"

Remembering how secretively un-secretive the Regents made their meeting place; I went back to the diner. As I walked in, the same older woman greeted me. "Did you find your person?"

"I found someone who I thought could help me. But she couldn't." I took a seat in the same both as before.

"I'm sorry about that." She poured me a cup of tea. "It may help. I guess you wish to speak with the Regents?" My eyes flashed to hers. "They said you would probably be coming around here eventually."

"And we were correct." Mr. Kosan and the others came forward. "What do you need Miss. Wells?"

"I need you to use the Janus coin on me again and then destroy it."

Mr. Kosan's brow rose. "That's drastic Miss. Wells, even for you."

Looking down at my tea, I answered. "I can't take being in this world any longer."

"Is this about Agent Bering?" I took a sip of tea. "I can't do what you're asking."

I placed the cup down and met his gaze. "You do realize I'll find a way to do it myself? It'd be easier for you to grant my request."

The Regents grouped together a few tables over. After about five minutes, Mr. Kosan sat back down. "Fine. We'll grant your request. But this will be permanent. Once the coin is destroyed there's no turning back."

"I understand Sir." I followed them to the employee break room. "So Emily Lake will love literature again?" I took a seat at the small, round table.

"Yes. Are you ready?" I gave him a small nod and he pulled out the coin. _Goodbye my love._ As the coin touched my hand, memories of Myka filter through my thoughts. The good, the bad, the intimate, the friendship "Who is Agent Bering to you?"

A soft smile tugged at my lips. "She's the one person who knew me better than anyone else."

"How did the two of you meet?" His voice sounded muffled through my thoughts.

"My home in London. She and Peter were looking for me." I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. I had turned Myka's world upside down that day.

"Why does she intrigue you so much?"

"Because she's the one person I've grown to love. She's like me in many ways." I paused and looked down to the coin. "Why isn't this working? I remember everything."

Mr. Kosan looked towards the other Regents. "I'm not sure."

A smaller gentleman came forward. "Could it be that the coin has been used on her once before?"

His brow creased as he placed the coin back. "No. That shouldn't neutralize the effect."

The man studied me a moment. "Could it be her emotions are too strong? Artifacts feed off of emotion and some have a mind of their own when it comes to their effects."

"So, I'm stuck with this heartbreak?" I stood, nearly knocking the chair over.

"It seems so. I'm sorry Miss. Wells."

Clenching my fists, I stormed out. "Bollocks." _The warehouse screws me again._ I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I left the diner.

Before I could start the car, Mrs. Frederic appeared in the backseat. "Helena."

"Bloody hell. How can you still do that?" I turned to face her.

"It's become a talent of mine. You've talked to Claudia, I assume?"

"Yes. She refused to help me so I came to the Regents and the bloody Janus coin doesn't work on me now." Anger started to surge though my veins.

Mrs. Frederic watched me a moment; her eyes looking into my soul. "Go after her. She loves Pete but we both know it's not like the love you and her share." She paused, "Yes, I know what you did in the warehouse."

A light blush crept up my neck. "You never said anything."

The older woman smiled, or as close to a smile as she could get. "The positive emotions never affected the artifacts so, no."

"Why didn't the Janus coin work? You were caretaker once; you should have some idea why."

"Your soul is holding onto the memories of you and Myka. No matter what artifact is used, it can't take those memories away. She's in D.C. Here's her address." Irene wrote Myka's address on a slip of paper. "Good luck."

Taking the paper, I looked it over. "Thank yo-," She was gone. "That is so creepy." Arriving back to the airport, I bought a ticket to D.C. _It's a good thing I've accumulated a lot of interest over a hundred years._ Nearly a day later, I finally made it to the address. _These twenty plus hour flights are killing me. I hope they're worth it._ My heart raced as I knocked on Myka's door with eagerness.

Pete's brows rose as he opened the door. "H.G., what are you doing here?"

"Where's Myka?" I tried to keep my emotions in check. It was my fault they were together.

"She's out getting dinner." Pete stood to the side to allow me in. "What's wrong? Your hair is doing that thing when…"

"Yes, I know. That thing it does after I've had sex."

Pete nearly choked on my words. "I was going to say frustrated. Wait, that's your after sex hair?" The man paused, "That means you and Myka…in the H.G. Wells section of the warehouse…." The slow look of realization on Peter's face was priceless.

"Really? You're surprised?" I smirked. "And, well yes, it does this when I'm frustrated as well."

"What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you off gallivanting in New York with some woman?" Pete's words stung.

"I was. But I came to my senses. Then I found out the warehouse moved. I had hoped to find Myka here." _Keep your temper in check Helena. Don't give into the rage._

Pete's brow rose. "You come after her now? What on Earth makes you think she would take you back? You've hurt her too much! And besides, she loves me!" His voice rose with each sentence.

Hearing him say that Myka loved him more than me broke the last bit of composure I had. "She may love you Pete, but she's _in love_ with me!" I took a step back. I didn't want to hurt the man. I was sleep deprived and exhausted.

"What are you talking about? She's not spoken about you or read any of your books in weeks!"

Pain shot through my heart. "I know her and that's a damn lie." My voice lowered to an almost venomous tone.

"She doesn't have any of your books anymore." Pete's voice lowered. Before I could reply, Myka walked in with bags lacing her arms.

"H-Helena? What are you doing here?" The atmosphere in the apartment told Myka tension was high.

"She's trying to steal you away." Pete went to take some of the bags.

Green eyes watched me from the kitchen. "Is this true?"

"Yes." I looked away. "I saw that the warehouse moved and had to speak with you. I went to talk to Claudia and she told me you and Peter were together."

"What did you want to see me about?" Myka started unloading the bags but I could feel her eyes on me.

A somber laugh escaped my throat. "Is it not obvious, darling?" I dared a glance at the other woman. _She's going to be so ashamed of me._

"What did you do?" Myka's voice was nearly a whisper. "You tried something drastic after you found out. What was it?"

Clenching my jaw, I answered hesitantly. "It'll hurt you more. I'd rather not say." I had to turn away.

"Helena," Myka placed a hand on my shoulder forcing me to meet her gaze. "What did you do? You wouldn't ask to be bronzed. That would only leave you alone to think about all the pain." The blood drained from her face as she realized my idea. "The Janus coin…"

Pain filled Myka's eyes and my chest ached. "I'm sorry Myka…"

"Are you fucking insane?!" Pete and I were horrified. Myka never used such language unless she was truly upset. "You wanted them to create Emily Lake again? You'd still be stuck with your thoughts every time they would turn the orb on. Unless…." I bowed my head. _Here it comes._

"Unless what?" Pete was lost. I knew he was having vibes.

"You asked them to destroy the coin…," Myka's voice was a mere whisper.

"Claudia wouldn't give it to me so I asked the Regents. After deliberation they agreed because they knew the lengths I would go to when I'm in pain." I couldn't bear to look in Myka's eyes.

"But, you're still here." There was confusion laced with relief.

I couldn't help the sarcastic chuckle. "It seems my feelings for you are too strong for the coin, or any artifact for that matter, to over power. Mrs. Frederic found me after I left the Regents and told me to find you." I laughed remembering our conversation. "She knew about the H.G. Wells section…." A deep blush covered Myka's face. "And now so does Pete…"

The woman's eyes grew wide. "How the hell does he know?!" Her voice rose with each word. Myka looked me over. "Your hair, right?"

"Yes." I grinned. "It's only like this if I'm frustrated or…,"

"Or you've had…yeah." Myka chewed her bottom lip. "What about the woman in New York?"

"I broke up with her. I couldn't take it any longer. She was unbearable."

Sighing, Myka shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "First you were unhappy with Nate and then….Martha, right?"

"Martha? Really? Did she look like Myka too?" Pete picked a bad time to chime in. I had forgotten about him actually.

I glared towards the man child. "Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you. And no, she didn't look like Myka." My voice was a hiss.

"Actually it does. Myka is _my_ girlfriend after all."

"That's it…." I took a step towards Pete.

"Helena." Myka tried to hold me back. "Helena, calm down. Pete, don't piss her off. She's hurt and if you make her mad…." The taller woman was having trouble pulling me away.

"I'm going to go. The two of you figure this out." With that, Pete grabbed his keys and left.

"I'm sorry Myka. I never should have come here." I took a few steps away from the brunette.

"You come for me now. I wanted you to fight for me before Nate and then after Nate. But both times you didn't." Myka leaned against the bar.

"And I feel horrible about it. Your happiest place was the warehouse and I couldn't be around that. I wanted a normal life but it became quite apparent that I can't have one." Guilt tugged at my heart.

Myka chuckled. "Of course you can't. You're H.G. Wells, Father of Science Fiction and one of the most brilliant people in history."

"You flatter me." I smiled softly.

"Some part of me understands why you didn't come after me. But then another part doesn't. And the warehouse isn't my happiest place." I met Myka's gaze questioningly. "My happiest place is with you. When we were in Warehouse 2 my vision was us in the B&B. We were sitting on the patio, you tinkering with a new grappler and me reading. Although, I was paying more attention to you than the book. The serious look you had when you concentrate. How you say 'bollocks' under your breath when something doesn't work. And then the triumphant grin you had when it does work." Myka chuckled as she remembered the vision.

My head tilted with intrigue. "What else happened? I can tell you're holding something back." I couldn't help but grin when Myka blushed.

"Once you were done with the grappler, I laughed at the triumphant grin and you glared playfully at me. I don't remember what you said, but you ended up kissing me."

"After saying something sassy or brilliant, I suppose." Myka glared in my direction. "What else?"

Clearing her throat, Myka mumbled. "It got a little more intimate than that…." Her voice trailed off.

A joyful sorrow tugged at me. "I also gave you an edited version." I paused, "While yes, I saw my daughter, you were with us. I played with Christiana, toying with her favorite doll, and you were sitting on her bed reading and watching us. The smile on your face was breathtaking. The three of us were happy together. And Christina loved you." I noticed a single tear rolling down Myka's cheek. "Don't cry darling." Gently, I wiped it away with my thumb. "I never meant to hurt you. Again." Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly. "I'll leave you be. You're with Pete now and I have to accept that." I took a step away and turned towards the door; only stopping when Myka grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me again." Her voice was soft.

"Okay." I turned to face the taller woman, searching green eyes for an answer.

"I wish I knew what to do. My logic goes out the window when you're around and I think with my emotions." Myka chuckled sadly. "You came into my life and turned it upside down. Not even Sam did that to me."

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I couldn't help but grin.

"I'm not either." Myka's gaze fell to our still joined hands. Quickly, she let go and took a step away.

"Tea?"

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it?"

"Well, no. I have a few others but those are rather inappropriate since you're with Pete." I couldn't help myself. Flirting with this woman came much too easily.

A deep blush covered Myka's face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, darling." After putting the kettle on, I searched for tea; smiling inwardly when I found it. "You still buy my tea?"

"It's become a habit now. I still drink a cup every night before bed." Myka leaned against the counter watching me.

I debated my words. _Do I really want to know the answer?_ "Pete said you don't read or have any of my books any longer. And that you've not talked about me in weeks." My voice was flat. I tried to hide the pain.

"I still have them. They're just not here. Except for the one you gave me. That one I keep hidden." Myka's voice was somber.

"I knew it."

"Oh shut up." Myka smirked at my triumphant grin.

I stiffened when she hugged me from behind. "We shouldn't be doing this. Getting so close…." _I missed this so much. Her warmth. Her smell. Everything._

"I know but I can't not hold you. Even if it is just a hug." Myka let her forehead rest against my shoulder. I could hear her breathe in deeply. Her grip tightened slightly when she exhaled.

 _I have to be strong; for the both of us._ "You and I both know it's more than a hug." I turned in Myka's arms and moved us away from the stove. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around the taller woman's waist and drawing her close. "What are we going to do Myka? I don't have the will power to stop myself from kissing you for much longer." I ran my thumb under Myka's shirt.

A whimper escaped her throat at the touch. "I know. But we can't. I'm with Pete." Myka let her forehead rest against mine. "Damn you Helena. If you would have come after me three weeks ago we wouldn't be in this situation."

 _Her lips are so close._ "I'm sorry." My voice cracked.

"Myka," Pete's voice broke the silence causing Myka to move away from me.

"Pete…how long…"

A sad smile graced the man's face. "Go with her. I heard everything." Neither of us moved as Pete walked over to cup Myka's cheek. "Your happiest place is with H.G. so who am I to deny you that happiness. We will always be best friends Mykes. And I'll always love you. Besides, your constant organization is killing me inside." I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Thank you Pete." Myka hugged the man standing before her.

"Besides, the idea of H.G. with a woman is pretty hot."

"Pete!" Myka and I spoke almost in unison. Myka punching him in the arm.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm with that signature cheesy grin. "Where do you think you'll go?"

I joined Myka's side. "New York maybe? So we can at least be in the U.S. so you two can get together and see one another easier. It's a much shorter flight than here to London. My flat has two bedrooms so you can come visit, if you'd like."

"As long as the two of you promise to keep it down while I'm there, sure." He grinned.

"Pete!" Myka narrowed her eyes.

"Well it's settled then." I looked into soft green eyes. "Shall we pack your things darling?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the bedroom in a minute." I gave them their privacy, sort of. I left the door cracked just enough so I could hear them. "Pete,"

"It's okay Mykes. I always knew you loved H.G. more than me. I think we were just lonely and wanted someone. We were losing our home and jobs. It was the easiest thing. Besides, you don't want kids and I want them."

"We'll stay in contact, I promise. See each other once a month and talk every week. I'm not abandoning you."

"I know. I don't think we could go a few days without talking anyway. We've been friends for too long."

Myka chuckled. "This is true."

"I'll let the two of you pack."

"Okay." When I heard Myka walking towards the bedroom, I moved away from the door quickly.

"How did it go?" I toyed with my ring.

"Good. He gave us his blessing." Myka cupped my face and kissed me tenderly. _Oh how much I've missed her lips on mine._ "Thanks for letting him stay when he visits."

I smiled at the taller woman. Tucking a stray curl behind Myka's ear, I kissed her on the cheek. "Of course. He's your best friend. I wouldn't tear," I paused, "well I kind of am at the moment…."

"You wouldn't keep us totally apart." Myka wrapped me in a strong embrace.

"Correct." All tension I had went away in that moment. Myka always seemed to calm my demons. "Let's get you packed darling."

"Right." Myka leaned back and cleared her throat. "My suitcase is in the closet. We can do clothes and smaller things now and books later."

"Sounds lovely."


End file.
